The present invention relates to a violation sign condition setting supporting system, a violation sign condition setting supporting method, and a violation sign condition setting supporting program.
In a data center where a large number of IT apparatuses such as servers, routers, switching hubs, and storages are installed, a platform service provider provides, as a service through a network, a customer desiring to use an IT apparatus with a server system to which a server and a storage are connected via a router and a switching hub. In the data center, changes of system configurations such as a software configuration and a server configuration of the server system, a network configuration, and a storage configuration are frequently performed according to, for example, introduction of a virtualization technology.
On the other hand, operation management for continuously providing stable processing is requested for the server system. Therefore, the platform service provider enters into, with the customer, a service level agreement for setting target values of an operating ratio, processing performance, an environmental load, and the like of the IT apparatus as service levels and performs operation management to maintain the service levels. Target values such as an operating ratio equal to or higher than 99.95%, a compliance ratio of an average response time equal to or higher than 90%, a compliance ratio of power usage efficiency equal to or higher than 80% are examples of the service levels. The platform service provider needs to accurately detect a sign of service level violation as early as possible and quickly take measures in order to maintain the service levels.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which, when a transition of monitoring data deviates from a range obtained as a result of a statistic processing of monitoring data in the past, the transition of the monitoring data is set as a violation sign. Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which monitoring data, a rate of coincidence of which with monitoring data of service level violation reaches or exceeds a threshold, is set as a violation sign.                Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2005-285040        Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2009-289221        
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, all transitions of monitoring data different from normal monitoring data are set as violation signs. Therefore, for example, in a server system at an initial stage when statistic processing of monitoring data is not decided or a transitional period stage when a periodical violation occurs and a server system in which monitoring data substantially fluctuates and a statistic result is unstable, erroneous determination in which monitoring data is determined as a violation sign by mistake often occurs. In order to reduce errors of violation signs and improve accuracy of the violation signs, it is necessary to appropriately set a statistic processing method and violation sign conditions for monitoring data. However, when it is attempted to appropriately set the statistic processing method and the violation sign conditions for monitoring data, trial and error for, for example, repeatedly performing various tests is involved. Therefore, a long work period and large work man-hour are required.
In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 2, if the threshold for the rate of coincidence is set too high, this causes overlooking of a violation sign. If the threshold for the rate of coincidence is set too low, this causes an increase in erroneous determination in which monitoring data is determined as a violation sign by mistake. In order to reduce errors of violation signs and improve accuracy of the violation signs, it is necessary to appropriately set the threshold for the rate of coincidence. However, when it is attempted to appropriately set the threshold for the rate of coincidence, trial and error for, for example, repeatedly performing various tests is involved. Therefore, a long work period and large work man-hour are required.